<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Yet by HeartlessMemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801110">Not Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo'>HeartlessMemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What We Create In October Challenge! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Curses, Drabble, F/M, Goat POV, Past Relationship(s), WWC2020, What We Create in October, Witches, not bestiality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Peter wasn't always a goat. Drabble. Day 3 of WWCITS October Challenge, "Witch."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laszlo Cravensworth/Black Peter, Lilith/Black Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What We Create In October Challenge! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick little drabble I wrote after watching "Witches" for inspiration. This is a response to the <a href="https://twitter.com/wwcits/status/1311803076420857856">What We Create In October Challenge</a>. Day 3: Witch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes I wonder if they’ll ever make me a witch…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black Peter watches the round little man stride away -- the weight of despair clearly visible in the tense set of his shoulders, the lines of his face. He bleats in mournful sympathy, giving his head a quick shake -- a nervous tick he’s picked up since being cursed to this form all those years ago. Peter recognizes that despair, that hopeless sorrow; he’s felt it steadily growing within him for decades, a malignant tumor attached to his heart. For Peter it’s as much a comfort as it is an ache; the sadness reminds him he’s human. Beneath the fur, the vacant eyes and the constant need to masticate -- he’s the same man he was a hundred years ago. The same man who succumbed, for a single night, to the temptations of that tart, Laszlo Cravensworth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hooves click on the concrete as he walks round to the back of the apothecary to his cozy little pen. His mistress awaits him there. Tall, regal, incandescent; like a birch tree standing alone and proud in a pinewood forest. Even after all these years, even with the constant numbness imposed on his thoughts by his animal brain, Peter still loses his breath at the sight of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mistress,” he greets, ducking his head in a little bow. She scratches the top of his head affectionately and his eyes fall shut as he revels in the sensation. “Have I pleased you, mistress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith smiles. “Very much, Peter. This new arrangement with the vampires will serve us well for a long time to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter scratches the dirt with his hoof, shaking his head. “Is it enough yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witch arches a brow at him, her lips still curved in an imperious smile; but her eyes cloud over with pain and betrayal, as fresh today as it was a hundred years ago. “Not quite, Peter,” she sighs, moving away from him and toward the back entrance of the shop. “Not quite yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>